Love and Forgiveness
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: It's about love and forgiveness. The power that can brought down the walls of revenge... Bad Guy's sequel...warning : Lebay, alay, penuh tangisan, sad story...yang gak suka cerita sedih mending mundur teratur...JUST EDITED


_Sakura meringkuk memeluk lutut di sudut ruangan sempit dan pengap yang hanya berisikan dirinya itu. Pandangan matanya kosong tanpa jiwa, seolah ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan keadaannya saat ini. Tangan dan kakinya yang terborgol seperti seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa, dengan seragam abu-abu khas seorang tahanan. Lebam karena pukulan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang masih membekas jelas di wajahnya, dengan beberapa plester di sudut bibirnya. Rambutnyapun yang diikat seadanya dengan helaian merah muda yang kusut kehilangan kilaunya._

 _Semua itu seolah tak mengganggunya sama sekali. Ia tak merasakan apapun. Hatinya sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun untuk hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Ia sudah pernah merasakan hal yang lebih buruk dari itu. Sudah kebal. Sudah kebas. Hatinya seakan mati rasa._

 _Tak mengagetkan jika ia ditempatkan di ruang isolasi khusus kejahatan kelas berat seperti ini. Tentu saja. Membunuh dua Perdana Menteri. Siapa yang akan membiarkan penjahat sepertinya tanpa penjagaan ketat? Ia bahkan tak heran jika dirinya akan dieksekusi mati._

 _Tapi ia tak peduli. Itu memang sudah menjadi tujuannya menyerahkan diri bukan? Sakura berniat untuk mengakui semuanya. Juga mengakui pembunuhan yang ia lakukan dua tahun yang lalu._

 _Dan membersihkan nama baik ayahnya._

 _Ayahnya._

 _Setitik kristal bening jatus bebas saat wajah sang ayah melintas di benaknya. Orang yang dikorbankan untuk menanggung semua kesalahannya. Malaikat baik yang tak tahu apa-apa dan harus menjadi kambing hitam karena kebodohannya._

 _Suara pintu besi yang dibuka tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali. Posisi duduk dengan tatapan kosongnya tak bergeming sedikitpun, bahkan saat sebuah suara menembus gendang telinganya._

" _Haruno Sakura,_ Agent Inteligent National _ingin bertemu denganmu."_

 _Tak ada jawaban._

 _Tak ada gerakan berarti darinya._

 _Hal yang membuat pria berbadan tambun dengan pakaian serba hitam pemilik suara itu menyipitkan matanya._

" _Haruno Sakura?!"_

" _Kapan?"_

 _Sang pria menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

" _Sekarang!"_

" _Kapan kalian akan mengeksekusiku? Apa negara ini sungguh lemah sampai membunuh gadis lemah sepertiku saja, kalian membutuhkan waktu yang lama?"_

 _Pria itu berdecak mendengar kata-kata sang gadis. Namun ia tak meladeninya. Satu hal yang tersimpukan otaknya seketika. Gadis ini mungkin sudah gila. Dan dia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan gadis gila._

" _Simpan omong kosongmu. Kau sudah ditunggu!"_

" _Apa boleh aku menolak?"_

 _Sang pria berdengus. Berurusan dengan tahanan yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Selalu saja ada kejadian yang menjengkelkan yang berkaitan dengan Sakura dari semenjak seminggu yang lalu ia memasuki rumah isolasi khusus untuk terpidana mati ini. Masih diingat dengan jelas saat seorang Uchiha Sasuke, si Kepala Kepolisian yang ingin bertemu dengannya, membuat kericuhan karena Sakura tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan siapapun kecuali pihak_ intelegent national _. Benar-benar menjengkelkan._

" _Kau tidak berhak mengatakan 'tidak' untuk kali ini, Nona."_

" _Lalu untuk apa kau masih bertanya lagi? Seret saja aku kalau begitu."_

 _Dan pada akhirnya sang penjaga hanya dapat menghela nafas. Antara pasrah dan setengah jengkel. Ia tersenyum miring sebelum kembali angkat bicara._

" _Ternyata benar kata Shikamaru, berurusan denganmu sama merepotkannya dengan berurusan dengan Tsunade-_ sama _,"_

 _Kali ini Sakura sudah tak dapat menyepelekan perkataan sang pria. Spontan saja ia mendongak menatap wajah penjaga tersebut yang sudah mengganti senyum miringnya menjadi senyum penuh kemenangan karena merasa berhasil menarik perhatian Sakura._

" _Jangan lupa traktir aku kalau kau berhasil keluar dari tempat pengap ini, Haruno."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura menatap tanpa ekspresi pria muda berambut nanas di depannya ini. Tatapan itu benar-benar seperti_ zombie _. Tanpa nyawa. Tanpa makna. Membuat siapapun yang ditatapnya menjadi jengah._

" _Bisakah kau tak menatapku seperti itu? Kau seperti ingin menelanku."_

 _Seperti yang dirasakan pria yang menjadi pusat tatapannya itu. Sang gadis sama sekali tak bergeming dari posisinya karena tegurannya, membuat sang pria menghela nafas menyerah. Ia menoleh menatap pria tambun yang mengantar gadis tersebut._

" _Kau sudah pastikan tidak ada kamera yang merekam?"_

" _Ya, sesuai perintah."_

 _Pria berambut nanas itu mengangguk sebelum kemudian kembali menjawab._

" _Terima kasih Chouji. Kau boleh pergi. Setelah semua ini selesai, Tsunade-_ sama _akan mentraktir kita sepuasnya."_

 _Pria tambun bernama Chouji itu menyeringai sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan dua pasang menusia berbeda_ gender _yang kini saling menatap dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Malas dan kosong._

" _Kau tampak sangat kacau, Haruno-_ san _."_

 _Pria berambut nanas itu menghela nafasnya –lagi– melihat kediaman Sakura. Seolah sudah kehabisan bahan untuk berbasa-basi, akhirnya sang pria mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya dan menaruh di meja di hadapan gadis itu. Sebuah kartu pengenal. Namun itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan atensi sang gadis. Jangankan mengalihkan perhatiannya, melirik benda itupun tidak. Sakura sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Tak ada gunanya. Itu menurutnya._

" _Nara Shikamaru,"_

" _..."_

" _Orang-orang mengetahui aku sebagai seorang Agen_ Inteligent National _divisi_ criminal _kelas berat,"_

" _..."_

" _Tapi mereka tak tahu kalau aku adalah agen ganda yang bekerja untuk Senju Tsunade-_ sama _,"_

 _Masih tak mendapat respon, pria bernama Shikamaru itu akhirnya memutuskan meneruskan perkataannya._

" _Tsunade-_ sama _mengirimku untuk memberitahu padamu tentang misi pembebasanmu, Haruno Sakura."_

" _Aku tak berminat dengan semua ini. Katakan padanya untuk tak ikut campur lagi dengan urusanku."_

 _Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berkeras dalam kebisuannya, ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru mendengar suara halus yang sedikit parau dari sang gadis. Dari penampilan dan suaranya itu, sang jenius Nara bisa menebak sudah berapa liter airmata yang tumpah dari_ emerald _nya. Cukup membuatnya miris, tapi Shikamaru tahu siapa itu Haruno Sakura._

 _Ia sangat tahu._

 _Dan menangis semalam mungkin bukanlah sebuah penderitaan bagi seorang gadis bermental sepertinya._

" _Sayangnya, semua urusanmu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang, Haruno. Kau tahu kalau aku mau sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin berurusan denganmu karena itu akan sangat merepotkan. Tapi akan semakin merepotkan lagi jika aku menolak misi ini. Itu sama artinya aku mengantar nyawaku pada Perdana Menteri baru yang sedang mengamuk,"_

 _Sakura menatap kosong_ onyx _di depannya. Seolah apa yang baru saja masuk di pendengarannya sama sekali tak membawa pengaruh apapun padanya._

" _Jadi lebih baik kau diam dan menurut saja, Haruno. Buat semuanya jadi lebih mudah."_

" _Lakukan sesukamu,"_

 _Shikamaru sontak terdiam dan menatap sang gadis. Walau terkesan acuh dan malas, tapi dalam benaknya ia benar-benar serius mendengar setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Sakura._

" _Dan aku juga akan melakukan yang ingin kulakukan."_

 _Dan setelahnya mengatakannya Sakura kembali terdiam. Shikamaru menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun itu tak terjadi. Karenanya, dengan tenang dirinyalah yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka._

" _Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_

" _Aku rasa itu bukan urusan–"_

" _Kau ingin mengakui kesalahanmu dan mengakui pembunuhan Perdana Menteri dua tahun yang lalu untuk membersihkan nama ayahmu kemudian mati dengan sia-sia?"_

 _Sakura terdiam_ – _spontan. Tak ada bantahan karena itu memang kenyataannya. Rautnya tak menujukkan ekspresi berarti setelah mengetahui jalan pikirannya yang dapat ditebak dengan mudah oleh lawan bicaranya. Seperti hal itu bukanlah sebuah ancaman baginya._

" _Aku tak akan berhenti. Kau perlu tahu itu."_

 _Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya acuh mendengar jawaban sang gadis. Keras kepala. Itu yang terlintas dibenaknya untuk menggambarkan seorang Haruno Sakura. Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain. Ia perlu menggunakan cara terakhir. Cara terakhir yang dikatakan Tsunade padanya._

" _Tsunade-_ sama _akan menyerahkan bukti-bukti keterlibatan Uchiha dalam kasus Namikaze Minato malam ini pada kejaksaan. Dalam satu malam, kerajaan Uchiha sudah bisa dipastikan akan runtuh. Termasuk–"_

" _..."_

" _Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _Dan Shikamaru tidak berhalusinasi saat untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapati kilatan emosi samar pada_ emerald _itu. Kilatan samar yang sarat akan keterkejutan. Betapa giok indah itu menunjukan binar keraguannya dengan gerakan acak samar penuh kepanikan. Gadis yang sangat mudah dibaca. Shikamaru menyeringai tipis melihatnya._

" _Kalau kau masih punya hati nurani untuk tidak mengadu domba seorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik kau diam dan mengikuti semua intruksi yang kuberikan."_

 _Bahunya bergetar pelan. Walau poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Shikamaru bisa memastikan kalau sang gadis sedang berusaha kuat untuk meredam semua emosinya._

" _Aku bisa menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke dan semua jabatan yang sudah tersemat di dadanya, jika kau bersedia untuk bekerja sama–"_

" _Apa yang kalian rencanakan?"_

 _Pertanyaan bernada rendah itu memotong semua ucapan sang pria dan membuatnya terdiam sejenak seperti sedang berusaha menyusun kalimat yang tepat sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab._

" _Aku akan memberikan bukti yang mengatakan kau hanyalah agen ganda_ inteligent national _yang kutugaskan untuk menyelidiki kematian Perdana Menteri Namikaze Minato. Kau menerima misi ini karena kau ingin membongkar kedok orang-orang yang telah menjadikan ayahmu alat untuk membunuh Perdana Menteri, dua tahun yang lalu."_

" _..."_

" _Kau membunuh Miko Shion dan Uchiha Itachi karena mereka mengetahui penyamaranmu dan menyerangmu. Kau membela diri. Rekaman CCTV kamar Itachi bukti dari semua itu."_

" _..."_

" _Kau hanya perlu menguatkan keteranganku dengan mengakui hal yang sama. Sedang masalah pengeboman rumah Perdana Menteri Uchiha Fugaku, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Tak ada bukti yang mengarah padamu._ Wireless _jarak jauh yang kau gunakan sudah diamankan kaki tanganku dari tim anti teroris. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."_

 _Tubuh Sakura bergetar, tangannya terkepal. Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia berusaha menekan emosinya yang ingin membludak keluar mendengar semua kata-kata pria dihadapannya ini._

" _Itu sama artinya aku membenarkan bahwa ayahkulah pembunuh Perdana Menteri dua tahun yang lalu."_

 _Itu terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan. Shikamaru menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya sambil mengurut pelipisnya. Ia tak menyangka memberi pengertian untuk hal yang sensitif pada seseorang akan menjadi sesulit ini._

" _Harus ada yang dikorbankan untuk menanggung kesalahan pembunuhan Perdana Menteri, Haruno. Dan jangan pernah berpikir itu adalah kau. Aku ada di hadapanmu sekarang untuk membebaskanmu."_

 _Sakura tersenyum nanar. Airmatanya mengambang. Kepalanya makin tertunduk dalam. Seakan enggan untuk menatap orang yang baru saja mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat jantungnya terasa tertusuk sebuah belati tajam._

" _Dan kau berpikir aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati?"_

 _Shikamaru menatap dalam pada tubuh ringkih yang bergetar pelan itu. Ia masih punya hati untuk merasa tak tega menatap sosok rapuh itu. Sedikit banyak ia sudah mendengar kisah tragis sang gadis. Kisah yang membuatnya akhirnya mau menerima tugas merepotkan melibatkan perempuan yang paling ia hindari. Tapi untuk kali ini ia tak bisa membiarkan perasaan yang mengendalikan gadis itu. Sakura perlu dipaksa untuk menyadari kalau perasaannyalah yang telah menghancurkannya._

" _Tentu tidak, jika kau ingin menukar kehidupan seorang pemuda yang sudah kau hancurkan hidupnya demi sebuah kehormatan untuk seseorang yang telah gugur,"_

" _..."_

" _Aku yakin ayahmu juga tak akan bangga padamu jika harus melihat hidup Uchiha muda itu makin terpuruk demi sebuah pengakuan untuk orang mati sepertinya."_

 _Dan emosi yang melemahkan. Sama seperti keadaan Sakura saat ini. Shikamaru belum buta untuk tak melihat bagaimana bulir-bulir suci itu menetes jatuh ke punggung tangan sang gadis._

 _Shikamaru tidak tahu ia harus berterima kasih pada sesuatu yang bernama 'perasaan' itu atau malah menyalahkan kehadirannya atas semua kehancuran yang dialami pemiliknya. Ia juga harus berpikir ulang tentang pendapatnya bahwa perempuan adalah makhluk merepotkan karena dibekali oleh sesuatu yang bernama 'perasaan'. Karena kali ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan bagaimana seorang wanita rapuh harus menyerah pada perasaannya yang membawanya pada sebuah pilihan emosional atas nama rasa bersalah._

 _Bukanlah pilihan yang salah. Karena pilihan itu mungkin yang akan memaksanya keluar dari rasa bersalahnya sendiri._

" _Dasar licik. Kalian benar-benar jahat, sialan!"_

" _Sepertinya benar kata Tsunade-_ sama _. Uchiha adalah kelemahanmu saat ini, Haruno."_

 _Dan tubuh sang gadis yang bergetar makin hebat membuat Shikamaru memilih untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Ia merasa Sakura perlu waktu untuk sendirian melihat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Bagaimanapun ia juga tahu Sakura adalah_ type _gadis yang tidak ingin satupun orang melihatnya menangis –itu yang dikatakan Ino padanya. Pemuda itu spontan beranjak keluar meninggalkan sang gadis sambil memberi kode pada Chouji untuk mengurus gadis Haruno itu._

" _Aku anggap itu adalah jawaban 'ya' darimu."_

 _Sudah cukup. Berurusan dengan gadis ini membuatnya hampir kehilangan semua pasokan energinya. Pikirannya benar-benar terkuras dengan semua permainan emosi yang ia mainkan bersama gadis ini. Tsunade akan berhutang banyak padanya untuk hal ini. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan ini, sebuah kalimat yang sempat disangkalnya tadi kembali mengudara menandakan ia sudah kembali menjadi seorang Nara Shikamaru._

" _Perempuan benar-benar merepotkan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Pengadilan tinggi negara telah memutuskan untuk membebaskanmu secara bersyarat,"_

 _Sakura menatap kosong kearah sebuah map yang di sodorkan setengah dilempar oleh Shikamaru. Tak ada raut bahagia sama sekali di wajahnya, mendengar apa yang baru saja disampaikan pria berambut nanas itu. Shikamaru menyadari itu, tapi tak mau ambil pusing. Seolah ia memang sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakan sang gadis saat ini. Tidak. Ia memang tahu._

 _Dengan santai ia berbalik melangkah menuju mesin pembuat kopi dan membuat dua gelas kopi. Untuknya dan Sakura. Walau ia tak begitu yakin sang gadis akan meminumnya._

" _Pengadilan juga menetapkan klan Uchiha sebagai pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas tragedi pembunuhan untuk menggulingkan Perdana Menteri Namikaze Minato, menarik semua gelar kehormatan dari setiap orang yang menyandang nama Uchiha, dan menyita semua aset milik klan Uchiha beserta semua koalisinya oleh negara."_

 _Ia meletakkan gelas kopi di hadapan Sakura dan menatap gadis yang kini menggulirkan matanya pelan padanya. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja Shikamaru kemudian mengambil posisi sedikit membungkuk dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya tersebut. Wajahnya berada persis di hadapan Sakura dan menatap sorot kosong itu dengan senyum miringnya._

" _Kau bebas, Haruno. Kau senang bukan? Kau berhutang padaku untuk ini, Nona."_

 _Tak ada respon yang berarti dari sang gadis. Sorotnya masih sama. Tanpa jiwa. Shikamaru sedikit mendengus melihatnya sambil masih mempertahankan senyum miringnya. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pandangan dari_ emerald _itu._

" _Kau akan dipindahkan ke penjara umum dan akan dibebaskan minggu depan. Jadi persiapkan–"_

" _Bagaimana dengannya?"_

 _Shikamaru yang tadinya sudah setengah berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi, harus menahan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik menatap Sakura saat ia mendengar suara feminim yang memotongnya itu. Walau agak terkejut karena ternyata sang gadis mau merespon, Shikamaru akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha bungsu itu._

" _Dia tak terusik. Tsunade-_ sama _sendiri yang menjaminnya. Bahkan promosinya menjadi Jenderal Kepolisisan Pusat yang sudah sempat diberikan Uchiha Fugaku tetap dilaksanakan. Tsunade-_ sama _melindunginya secara hukum dengan alasan Uchiha Sasukelah yang membantumu tanpa disadarinya untuk menyelidiki kasus Namikaze Minato. Lagipula dia tak pernah terlibat dalam politik apapun sebelumnya. Jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk terlibat dalam pembunuhan Perdana Menteri."_

 _Sakura kembali dalam kebisuannya. Kopi di hadapannya mendapat giliran menjadi obyek bidikan_ emerald _nya. Membuat Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya seolah ingin meyakinkan sang gadis kalau semua akan baik-baik saja._

" _Kau tenang saja, dia tak tahu sama sekali tentang semua manipulasi ini juga tentang hubunganmu dan klan Uchiha. Yang dia tahu hanya keputusan dari pengadilan tentangmu dan tentang kebenaran klannya. Jadi sudah bisa dipastikan ia tak akan menolak promosi itu dan hidupnya akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Aku mengerti."_

 _Dan Shikamaru lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, saat tubuh ringkih itu beranjak menuju Chouji, setelah ia mengucapkan kalimatnya. Menatap punggung yang melangkah mengikuti pria yang menuntunnya keluar ruangan itu dengan pandangan iba. Tidak ada semangat dalam setiap langkahnya, seolah ia memang sudah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya._

 _Tanpa sang pria ketahui, sebutir kristal bening menggenang di_ emerald _sang gadis yang menatap kosong ke depan. Dan akhirnya jatuh seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin menjauh._

 _Lengkap sudah._

 _Lengkap sudah rasa sakit yang menikam hatinya._

 _Sasuke yang ia sakiti, tapi ia merasa seperti sedang menusuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Kenapa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Emerald _nya tak bergeming sedetikpun dari_ onyx _itu. Sinar cinta yang pernah terpancar dari permata hitam itu untuknya sudah lenyap, seperti hanya sebuah fatamorgana yang sepintas lewat. Sudah tak tersisa apapun lagi untuknya. Hanya tinggal serpihan dendam yang siap meledak kapanpun yang diinginkan pria itu._

 _Sakura bukannya tak menyadari tentang kehadirannya. Ia sudah merasakan tatapan itu bahkan sejak ia melangkah keluar dari kantor kejaksaan umum. Ia sudah merasakan kebencian itu saat ia berjalan keluar dengan wajah tertunduknya._

 _Dan tepat saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, saat itulah ia melihat_ onyx _itu._ Onyx _milik seorang pria yang berdiri di seberang jalan, di sudut sebuah bangunan yang menjulang di depan kantor kejaksaan itu._

 _Tak ada yang menyadarinya. Semua agen yang mengelilinginya tak ada yang menyadarinya. Hanya mereka berdua. Seperti hiruk pikuk yang mengantar kebebasannya tak mengganggu dua iris yang saling terpaku itu. Dua iris yang memancarkan cahayanya masing-masing. Dendam dan rasa bersalah._ Onyx _dan_ emerald _._

 _Sakura menatap nanar_ onyx _itu. Menahan semua kepedihan di dadanya saat ia melihat bagaimana tangan pria itu terangkat pelan dengan sebuah_ handgun _di genggamannya mengarah padanya. Pandangannya mengabur oleh airmata seiring sebuah senyum menyayat hati terukir di wajahnya. Inikah pilihan Sasuke?_

 _Tragis. Kisah mereka sangat tragis. Ia membunuh Uchiha Itachi, orang yang pernah ia cintai. Dan pada akhirnya ia akan mati di tangan Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang pernah mencintainya. Seperti bola kutuk dendam yang tak akan pernah berhenti bergulir. Lingkaran setan yang tak pernah berakhir._

 _Tapi ia pantas menerimanya. Sangat pantas. Dan kata maaf sepertinya tak cukup untuk menghapus semuanya. Bahkan jika hidupnya ia berikan, itu tak akan cukup untuk membayar semua yang telah ia rampas. Tak akan pernah cukup._

 _Dan jika memang ia harus mati di tangan sang pemuda, itu memang sudah semestinya. Tak terbersit sedikitpun ia untuk menghindar. Ia hanya akan menghadapinya. Berharap semua rasa sakit yang pernah ia torehkan pada sang pemuda terhapus oleh kematiannya. Karena hanya itu yang bisa mengantarkannya dalam sebuah tidur panjang yang damai._

" _Jangan bergerak, Uchiha!"_

 _Tapi Sakura harus tersadar dari keterpakuannya saat ia melihat bagaimana tegangnya situasi di sekitarnya. Para agen telah menyadari kehadiran sang Uchiha. Mereka bergerak membuat_ blokade _untuk melindungi Sakura. Sementara Shikamaru di sampingnya langsung menggiringnya memasuki mobil yang sedari tadi memang sedang mereka tunggui sambil melindungi kepala sang gadis._

 _Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Semua perlindungan ini tak layak ia dapatkan. Seharusnya para agen ini berdiri di belakang Uchiha Sasuke, bukan di depannya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengarkan bagaimana sang Uchiha berteriak keras mengumpat para agen yang menahannya untuk mengejar mobil yang membawa Sakura. Bagaimana suara itu sarat akan kemarahan. Sarat akan dendam yang membara._

 _Sakura. Duduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh penderitaan. Menyembunyikan matanya yang menatap kosong. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi mengingat wajah sang Uchiha yang terselubung kebencian seolah membuat airmatanya mengering seketika. Seperti menangispun sudah tak pantas untuknya. Karena menangis menunjukkan dirinyalah yang disakiti oleh orang jahat. Tapi disini dirinyalah pihak yang jahat. Dirinyalah yang menyakiti hidup orang lain. Jadi masih adakah haknya untuk menangis?_

 _Di sampingnya Shikamaru hanya bisa diam memandang keluar dari kaca mobil yang membawa mereka setelah sebelumnya ia melirik ke arah Sakura. Tak berniat sedikitpun niatnya untuk menegur sang gadis. Hanya keheningan yang tercipta sesudahnya. Membawa Sakura larut dalam sebuah pemikiran bodoh yang terlintas karena hasutan 'si jahat'. Sebuah pemikiran yang lahir karena keputusasaannya._

 _Perlahan ia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shikamaru tanpa makna. Tatapannya turun kemudian menatap_ handgun _sang pria yang terselip dipinggang sang pria. Efek berlari-lari tadi sampai sang Shikamaru tak menyadari bagaimana ia duduk dengan berantakannya dan membiarkan jas hitamnya terbuka menampilkan senjatanya itu._

 _Sakura terdiam, menatap dalam senjata itu. Seperti_ zombie _yang tak memiliki jiwa, ia mengambil senjata itu pelan. Membuat Shikamaru yang merasakan pergerakan di pinggangnya menoleh pada sang gadis. Awalnya tak ada pemikiran negatif apapun saat ia merasakannya, sampai ia melihat sendiri bagaimana gadis itu menatapnya kosong dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam senjata di depan dadanya yang moncongnya mengarah padanya. Ia membulatkan matanya seketika._

" _Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

 _Rekannya yang sedang membawa mobil, spontan kaget dan semakin kaget saat ia melihat pemandangan di kursi penumpang belakang. Ia menghentikan mobilnya seketika dan langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya kemudian menodongkannya balik pada Sakura. Tak ada perubahan berarti pada raut wajah Sakura. Tak ada rasa terancam sedikitpun oleh ulah rekan Shikamaru._

" _Sakura, jangan main-main. Turunkan sejata itu."_

 _Shikamaru menurunkan sedikit intonasi bicaranya. Ia tahu kalau Sakura sedang dalam keadaan terkacau dalam hidupnya. Dari ekpresi dan cara memegang senjata yang rapuh, ia tahu kalau gadis itu tak bermaksud mencelakainya. Hanya saja sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan sedang melintas diotak jenius sang pemuda Nara._

 _Dan benar saja. Satu genggaman Sakura lepas dari senjata yang dipegangnya. Gadis itu menurunkan pandangannya pada senjata yang dipegangnya dan sejenak memandangnya, sebelum akhirnya perlahan mengarahkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru makin membelalakan matanya._

" _Haruno Sakura! Kubilang turunkan senjatamu!"_

 _Shikamaru langsung berteriak panik ketika mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan. Rekannya yang tadinya menodongkan senjata waspada pada Sakura, kini tampak sangat terkejut dan spontan menurunkan senjatanya begitu tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu._

" _Kalau aku tak diperbolehkan mati di tangan negara ataupun Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan menciptakan kematianku sendiri."_

 _DOR!_

 _Dan Shikamaru hanya mampu terdiam dengan matanya yang membelalak saat ia melihat apa yang sudah terjadi. Sakura roboh dengan leher yang mengeluarkan banyak darah._

" _Sakura!"_

 _Sejenak sebelum Shikamaru sadar dari keterpakuannya dan spontan menerjang membalikkan tubuh Sakura. Ia melihat bagaimana sang gadis berusaha menarik nafasnya susah payah dan tubuhnya yang mengejang karena mengeluarkan banyak darah dalam waktu yang singkat. Shikamaru menekan kuat sumber pancaran darah, mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Dengan cepat ia menatap rekannya dan berteriak pada pria yang masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat putar arah ke rumah sakit!"_

 _Dan Shikamaru langsung kembali menatap Sakura tanpa mempedulikan rekannya yang gelagapan dan spontan langsung membanting stir dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecapatan paling maksimum yang bisa dicapainya ke tempat tujuan seperti yang diperintahkannya. Sakura hanya bisa melemparkan senyum mirisnya pada pria yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan paling garang._

" _Sialan! Benar-benar sudah gila, Haruno!"_

 _Raut keras itu menunjukkan betapa sang pemuda tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Dan dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Sakura hanya mampu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang diucapkannya beriringan dengan sebutir airmata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sebuah kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sepenuh hatinya._

" _K –katakan padanya, a –ku menyesal,"_

 _Shikamaru menelan susah payah ludahnya mendengar suara menyayat hati itu. Tidak usah diberitahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh sang gadis._

" _A –aku b –benar-benar m –menyesal."_

 _Dan setelah mengatakannya, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk menyerah. Ia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya menatap wajah khawatir Shikamaru. Pandangannya mengabur seiring dengan matanya yang terpejam. Membawanya dalam tidur panjang yang damai._

 _Tidur damai dalam keabadian._

 _Setidaknya begitulah yang diinginkannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mati._

 _Itu yang ia pikirkan._

" _Panggil Dokter, dia sudah sadar!"_

 _Sampai suara-suara itu menembus pendengarannya. Tubuhnya tadinya terasa ringan, spontan memberat. Seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang menghantam kepalanya dan membuatnya gagal dalam penerbangannya menuju angkasa abadi. Ia jatuh membentur kerasnya dunia. Membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat dan mendapati sebuah wajah yang seharusnya tidak ia temukan jika ia memang sudah mati._

 _Tsunade._

 _Dan kini ia sadari bahwa ia masih hidup._

 _Seorang Sakura Haruno masih hidup dan bernafas._

 _Otaknya memproses hal terakhir yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dan wajah keras Shikamaru yang baru saja ditangkap_ emerald _nyalah yang menceritakan semuanya. Menatap wajah itu lemah, pandangan Sakura mengabur oleh airmata. Sebegitu tak dimaafkannyakah kesalahannya, sampai Tuhanpun tak mau menerima nyawanya dan membiarkannya terus hidup dalam penderitaannya._

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?! Kau mau mati setelah aku susah payah membebaskanmu?!"_

 _Semburan amarah dari Tsunadelah yang pertama kali ia dengarkan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu tapi tak dijawabnya._

" _K –kalau kau benar-benar ingin menolongku, h –harusnya kau tak menolongku,"_

 _Plak!_

 _Melalui selang oksigen yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, Shikamaru masih dapat mengerti kalimat patah-patah yang diucapkan Sakura. Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka saat melihat bagaimana Tsunade menjawab kalimat gadis_ pink _itu. Sebuah tamparan yang diiringi sebuah tatapan tajam sarat akan kemarahan._

" _Aku tak menyangka kau hanyalah wanita rendahan yang tak pernah mengerti pentingnya sebuah nyawa, Haruno!"_

 _Shikamaru tidak akan menyalahkan Tsunade jika wanita itu tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya untuk kali ini, mengingat ada alasan dibalik kemarahannya tersebut. Ia hanya tak menyangka Tsunade bisa semarah itu sampai tega memukul seorang wanita yang bahkan pernafasannya dibantu oleh selang oksigen._

" _Aku mencoba mengerti dirimu saat kau membunuh dua Uchiha aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan dirimu yang ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri! Apa kau pikir itu akan menyelesaikan semuanya?!"_

 _Tsunade memang keterlaluan. Tapi tindakan Sakura kali ini menurutnya lebih keterlaluan._

" _Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau mencoba melakukannya lagi. Kau hampir membunuh dua nyawa, kau tahu?!_

 _Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. Yah inilah alasannya._

" _Kau hamil, Sakura! Kau hamil! Dan kau hampir membunuh anakmu sendiri!"_

 _Dan Shikamaru tak akan heran jika Sakura sangat syok mendengarnya. Matanya terbelalak spontan. Tubuhnya yang menegang tampak kaku dan bergetar pelan. Sakura tak percaya ini. Ia hamil?_

" _Kau benar-benar akan menjadi wanita tak punya hati kalau sampai kau benar-benar mati hari ini, Haruno! Dan kalau itu terjadi, aku bersumpah akan membunuh ayah anak ini karena sudah membuatmu menjadi tak punya hati seperti ini!"_

 _Satu nama terlintas begitu saja saat ia mendengar kabar yang membuatnya syok itu. Sasuke. Matanya yang sedari tadi mengabur oleh airmata, akhirnya mengeluarkan permatanya. Air murni itu mengalir menuruni wajah cantiknya seiring dengan tangannya yang tanpa sadar bergerak menyentuh perutnya sendiri._

 _Seperti es yang mencair disinari sang surya musim semi, hatinya menghangat. Ia tak percaya ini. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak percaya keajaiban ini. Ia adalah wanita jahat. Dan ia tak mengerti kenapa Tuhan memberikan anugerah yang begitu menakjubkan ini padanya. Ini benar-benar terlalu indah untuknya, sampai tak sanggup ia bendung sendiri._

 _Isakannya tumpah menggambarkan betapa es yang menyelimuti hatinya mencair dan tumpah keluar. Membuat dua orang di depannya kini melembutkan pandangannya. Hilang sudah raut geram yang ada di wajah Tsunade. Yang ada hanya tatapan penuh rasa haru dari sang Perdana Menteri yang baru itu. Tangannya bergerak menuju kepala sang wanita muda itu dan mengelusnya pelan. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada sang wanita muda. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

" _Sudah cukup. Cukup sampai disini, Sakura,"_

 _Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya suara isakan memilukan Sakura yang menjadi pemecah keheningan diantara mereka._

" _Sudah cukup kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri,"_

" _..."_

" _Ini saatnya kau bahagia,"_

" _..."_

" _Jika kau masih merasa kau tak berhak untuk bahagia–"_

" _..."_

"– _setidaknya, lakukan itu untuk anakmu."_

 _Dan bersamaan dengan keluarnya ucapan dari Tsunade, runtuh sudah semua benteng es yang terbangun kokoh di hati Sakura. Bersamaan dengan tangisan penuh emosinya, ia mengeluarkan semua duri yang menancap dalam dagingnya. Mengerahkan setiap kekuatannya, untuk memutuskan simpul rantai yang mengikat kuat dadanya. Berjanji dalam hatinya untuk tetap hidup, demi anaknya._

 _Setidaknya sampai Sasuke menemukannya._

 _Dan jika pria itu meminta nyawanya ketika mereka bertemu nanti, Sakura berjanji untuk tak akan lari. Ia akan menyerahkan semuanya. Anaknya dan juga hidupnya._

 _Setidaknya begitulah ia membayar semua hutangnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _ **Revenge is like rolling stone, which, when a man hath forced up a hill, will return upon him with a greater violence, and break those bones whose sinew gave motion.'**_

' **Dendam laksana bola batu yang berguling, dimana saat seorang manusia memaksanya naik ke bukit, ia akan kembali padanya dengan kekerasan yang lebih besar dan mematahkan tulang-tulang otot yang memberi gerak.'**

–Albert Scweitzer

.

.

.

.

.

' _ **Do you know why revenge is never sweet? It's because you end up hurting yourself in the end...'**_

' **Kau tahu kenapa dendam tak pernah manis? Itu karena kau tidak akan pernah berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri pada akhirnya...'**

–Alyssa G

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Love and Forgiveness**

.

.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **Story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

 **Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

 **Rate : M for theme**

.

.

.

.

 **A sequel Fiction of Bad Guys**

 **Dianjurkan untuk membaca fic terdahulu agar tak menimbulkan efek gagal paham..hehe..**

 **Warning : Gak usah kebawa emosi. INI CUMA CERITA. Gak suka ya udah gak usah dibaca. Oke?**

 **Sebelum desclaimer adalah flashback sebelum sakura punya anak...setelah desclaimer adalah setelah sakura punya anak...**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, judul dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk** **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri kaku ditempatnya mendengar semua cerita yang keluar dari mulut Tsunade. Matanya membulat sempurna. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di manik madu itu, tapi tak ditemukan satupun. Tangannya terkepal keras. Kepalanya tertunduk pelan bermaksud menyembunyikan senyum sinis sarat akan emosi yang terbit di bibirnya. Sebuah senyum sinis seolah menertawakan nasib yang sudah mempermainkan hidupnya. Menertawakan kebodohannya.

Ya, ia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sekarang. Ia sangat – amat sangat _–_ tak mengerti dengan keadaannya kini. Seketika pikirannya seperti disumbat oleh sesuatu yang sangat berat. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa yang harus ia pilih?

Semua masa lalu Sakura. Semua hal yang menimpanya. Tentang cerita cinta sang gadis dan Itachi. Tentang klan Uchiha yang memanfaatkan cintanya pada Itachi untuk kemudian membuangnya ke kandang singa. Tentang semua dendam gadis itu pada klan penghancur hidupnya. Tentang semua hal yang gadis itu lakukan untuk pembebasan nama baik Sasuke. Dan _–_

–tentang anak-anak mereka?

"Demi anak-anaknya, ia memutuskan untuk bertahan melawan penderitaannya. Untuk terus hidup di dunia yang menakutkan ini. Anak-anak yang membuatnya memutuskan tali kematian yang mengikat hatinya,"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah, berusaha meredam semua emosinya dalam-dalam. Tak ada yang diucapkannya. Seolah mulutnyapun secara otomatis ikut terkunci oleh gembok keegoisan atas nama dendam. Ia seolah berdiri di pinggir jurang yang dalam. Jika ia ingin mundur, tapi keegoisannya mengatakan untuk maju dan tenggelam bersama kepuasan balas dendamnya.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama?"

Sudah terlalu banyak yang Sakura rampas darinya. Tak kecil lubang di dadanya yang tercipta oleh gadis itu. Tapi Sakura? Semua pilihan itu berputar memenuhi rongga kepalanya. Antara dendam dan kelembutan hatinya. Membuatnya jengah. Membuatnya muak.

"Anak-anakmu yang lahir dari rahim Sakura. Bisakah menjadi alasanmu untuk memutuskan tali dendam di antara kalian?"

Sasuke masih membisu dengan wajah terunduk dalamnya. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam benaknya saat ini. Tidak juga bagi Tsunade. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Agak waswas dengan semua kemungkinan jalan yang dipilih sang pria. Akankah pria itu menyerah akan dendamnya karena fakta yang baru saja ia dengar? Atau malah memutuskan untuk terjun semakin dalam pada lumpur kebencian yang tak berujung bersama Sakura?

Dan saat sang pria berbalik memunggunginya, ia menahan nafasnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau memberitahu keberadaannya, aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

Satu kalimat yang membuat hati Tsunade mencelos seketika. Ia membelalakan matanya seketika.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Uchiha?!"

Bentakannya membuat sang Uchiha muda menatapnya dengan lirikan paling tajamnya dari balik bahu.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu!"

Dan setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tsunade yang menatapnya penuh ketidakpercayaan. Wanita itu bahkan tak berbuat apa-apa saat dua orang yang menyandera Ino di hadapannya, mendorong tanpa perasaan gadis itu hingga jatuh tersungkur di depannya sebelum pergi mengikuti tuannya. Tangan Tsunade terkepal erat. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, spontan saja ia langsung menyambar ganggang telepon miliknya dan langsung memencet nomor yang sangat sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Ia harus bertindak sebelum semuanya terlambat. Harus.

Dan tepat saat dari seberang sana terdengar suara telepon yang diangkat, saat itulah Tsunade langsung menyembur bahkan tanpa menunggu sang pemilik menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Shikamaru. Dia datang. Sasuke, dia datang."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Onyx_ nya bersinar datar melihat tawa gembira yang meluncur dari mulut kecil itu. Dengan polosnya sang bocah memeluk gemas anjing besar berjenis _golden_ di depannya dengan penuh sukacita. Ia tak mempedulikan bahkan saat seorang wanita berambut _pink_ menghampirinya dengan ekspresi marah yang sangat terlihat. Ia menatap dalam sarat akan makna saat sosok _pink_ itu memasuki indera menglihatannya.

Sakura. Sang wanita menatap geram pada seorang bocah perempuan di depannya yang bermain dengan seekor anjing tanpa peduli sekitarnya. Walaupun berusaha ditekannya tapi semua orangpun bisa melihat bagaimana marahnya wanita itu pada anak perempuannya.

"Sarada- _chan_!"

Sang gadis kecil menoleh menatap wanita itu dengan alisnya yang bertaut polos dan bingung. Namun ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama saat ia melihat ekspresi marah bercampur cemas sang ibu padanya. Seorang pria berambut merah dan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Sang pria berusaha untuk menenangkannya, namun tak dipedulikannya.

"Sakura, sudahlah–"

"Sudah berapa kali mama bilang, tunggu Bibi Matsuri!"

Sarada menatapnya dengan tatapan hendak menangis namun ditahan karena tak berani. Sakura melotot menatap kediaman sang bocah karena mengira gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak mendengar kata mama?! Kau–"

"Hiks..."

Sakura tercekat dan spontan langsung menoleh mendengar suara itu. Seketika hatinya mencelos mendapati wajah menahan tangis dari dari bocah laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah saudara kembar dari Sarada. Anak sulungnya.

Dan bersamaan dengan melihat wajah sang ibu yang melembut tangisan Saradapun ikut pecah. Kedua bocah itu menangis bersamaan membuat Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali menatap wajah sang bungsu dan mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak, tidak, mama hanya bercanda, sayang."

Namun Sakura harus lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya saat sang putri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis tangan Sakura yang berusaha meraihnya dan malah menjulurkan tangannya pada pria dibelakangnya.

"Papa~"

Sakura hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya menghadapi kekeraskepalaan anaknya. Berbeda dengan Shisui yang pendiam dan perasa, Sarada cenderung keras kepala dan egois. Ia mempunyai watak yang selalu ingin tahu, membuat Sakura kewalahan menjaganya yang senang pergi sendiri sesuka hatinya.

Seperti saat ini, anak itu menghilang dari pengawasannya karena terpikat dengan seekor anjing yang sengaja dipelihara pihak _restorant_ yang mereka singgahi untuk makan malam. Membuat wanita itu sangat panik mencarinya. Untung seorang pelayan yang melihat Sarada langsung membawanya ke taman kecil di pojok halaman restoran itu.

Wanita itu akhirnya memilih menyerah dan hanya dapat menatap pria yang kini mulai meraih tubuh kecil Sarada yang sesenggukan kemudian menggendong dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Pria itu balas menatapnya yang masih memasang wajah frustasi dan hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Tak apa, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau yang membawa mobil tak apa-apakan?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Ia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan mengambil kunci mobil tersebut dari tangan pria itu. Sakura masih berdiri di depan sang pria beberapa saat untuk memandangnya. Dan sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat pria itu tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara."

Tanpa ada yang menyadari. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari. Di salah satu meja di pojok ruangan itu, sepasang mata setajam elang terus mengawasi mereka sejak tadi.

Sasuke.

 _Onyx_ itu begitu datar dan dingin. Membidik satu obyek di depannya yang memang menjadi tujuannya datang ke tempat ini.

Sakura.

Menatap wajah cantik yang terlihat makin dewasa itu dalam diam. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di benaknya. Cukup lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. _Onyx_ itu kemudian bergulir pelan menatap bocah laki-laki dalam gendongan si gadis berambut pirang lalu bergulir lagi ke bocah perempuan di gendongan pria yang berambut merah. Sebuah senyum –sangat– tipis mau tak mau terbit di wajahnya melihat kedua bocah itu.

Namun senyumnya tak bertahan lama saat kini _onyx_ nya kembali bergulir menatap pria yang menggendong sang bocah perempuan. Sekelebat bias ketidaksukaan terlintas sejenak sebelum kemudian rautnya kembali datar dan dingin. Ia menatap dalam diam saat melihat bagaimana akhirnya sang pria yang masuk mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Sakura sementara gadis berambut pirang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. Bahkan setelah mobil itu melaju meninggalkan area _restorant,_ sang pria masih terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap dalam tanpa makna ke arah menghilangnya mobil tersebut. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, untuk pertama kalinya pria itu akhirnya bergerak. Beranjak pergi dari tempatnya setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja untuk minuman yang ia minum.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini kedua kali Sasuke melihatnya. Dalam keadaan yang sama. Dia sedang menangis. Sama seperti ketika pertama kali ia melihatnya kemarin.

Bocah itu Sarada. Anak perempuannya. Sorot matanya yang tajam melembut seketika melihat betapa anak itu sesenggukan di pojok toko besar itu. Ia sudah mengikuti sang bocah sejak tadi. Kejadian di _restorant_ kemarin membuat otak jeniusnya dapat menyimpulkan dengan cepat bagaimana sifat anak-anak. Sepertinya Sarada menuruni kejeniusannya. Sifat ingin tahunya membuat orang-orang sekitarnya repot.

Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan sang bocah yang tampak kebingungan menatap sekitarnya sambil sesenggukan. Menatapnya dengan wajah yang datar. Sarada yang agak ketakutan saat melihat wajah dinginnya, langsung mengencangkan tangisannya. Ia hendak berjalan menjauh sebelum kemudian Sasuke segera menangkap tubuh kecilnya dan menggendongnya.

Sarada memberi penolakan dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa. Membuat beberapa orang menatap ke arah mereka, namun hanya sesaat sebelum kembali melakukan aktivitas masing-masing karena mengira apa yang terjadi pada mereka hanya konflik antara anak dan ayah. Bagaimanapun Sarada mirip dengan Sasuke, dan pria itu mensyukuri hal itu.

Beberapa wanita yang melihat mereka memang sempat terpukau akan ketampanannya dan bergumam tentang sesuatu yang tak penting seperti 'betapa beruntungnya perempuan yang menjadi ibu bocah di pelukannya', tapi tak digubrisnya. Fokusnya saat ini adalah menenangkan Sarada.

"Tenanglah, aku tak bermaksud jahat."

Ia mengelus punggung sang bocah, membuat Sarada menghentikan pemberontakannya meski masih menangis histeris. Sasuke melakukannya terus sampai beberapa saat dan lama kelamaan membuat Sarada memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap ke arahnya. Dan entah mengapa Sarada langsung tenang saat melihat _onyx_ itu. Seperti merasa aman karena merasa sorot perlindunganlah yang dipancarkan dari permata hitam itu. Sasuke menghapus airmatanya walau ia tahu anak itu tak akan mungkin berhenti menangis sebelum bertemu ibunya atau setidaknya orang yang dikenalnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pada ibumu, kau mengerti?"

Sarada kembali terisak. Namun kali ini isakannya lebih cenderung karena ia merasa senang dan lega saat mendengar nama ibunya disebut. Ia reflek langsung memeluk leher Sasuke erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher pria itu. Membuat tubuh sang Uchiha menegang untuk sesaat. Ada sebuah perasaan asing yang menyusup masuk ke relung hatinya. Sebuah perasaan familiar yang pernah dirasakannya dulu.

Perasaan saat Sakura menerima lamarannya.

Dulu.

Dan ia merasakannya lagi. Dari pelukan Sarada. Anaknya. Hatinya menghangat. Es yang menyelimuti hatinya seakan mencair saat sebuah senyum tipis terkembang dibibirnya.

Inikah rasa sebuah kebahagiaan?

Jadi, bisakah ia melepaskan kebenciannya untuk bisa mempertahankan kebahagiaan ini?

Satu pertanyaan yang melintas dibenaknya itu membuat senyumnya menghilang seketika. Wajahnya kembali sedingin es. Terdiam sejenak, akhirnya Sasuke memlilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya. Tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Hanya langkah menuju ruang keamanan yang ia putuskan untuk diambil. Langkah yang akan membawanya bertemu seseorang dimasa lalu yang menjadi sumber kebenciannya.

Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap ke depan mengabaikan dua orang petugas yang menatapnya hormat di sebelahnya. Sarada masih sesegukan sambil memeluk lehernya erat, seolah ia akan diculik orang jahat jika ia melepaskan pelukannya sebentar saja. Beberapa menit yang lalu petugas keamanan baru saja mengabarkan tentang seorang wanita yang mencari seorang anak bertepatan dengan kedatangannya sambil membawa Sarada.

Dan disinilah mereka. Sedang dalam proses menunggu kedatangan sang ibu. Sakura. Sarada sama sekali tak mau melepaskannya. Dan Sasukepun tak berniat untuk meninggalkannya. Alasan yang sangat tepat baginya untuk bertemu dengan ibu anak ini. Karena itulah yang menjadi tujuannya.

Suara beberapa sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai dan semakin membuat Sasuke menggulirkan matanya untuk sekedar melirik ke arah samping. Agaknya ia mengerti kalau orang yang mereka nanti akan segera sampai.

"Sarada!"

Pintu terjeblak. Menampilkan seorang wanita muda berhelai _pink_ di ambangnya dengan seorang bocah laki-laki berambut _raven_ dalam gendongannya dan seorang gadis pirang di belakangnya. Sasuke masih berdiri tenang dalam posisinya. Sampai Sarada yang mengencangkan tangisannya dan menjulurkan tangannya membuatnya akhirnya berbalik untuk menatap wanita itu.

 _Emerald_ yang membulat terkejut yang ia dapatkan sebagai respon dari sang wanita. Ia tak melakukan apapun. Hanya terdiam tenang diposisinya sambil melemparkan tatapan datar tanpa maknanya. Bahkan sampai sang wanita bergerak mundur satu langkah kebelakang dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat karena saking syoknya melihat dirinyapun, ia tak melakukan apapun. Gerakan berontak kecil dari Sarada yang ingin berpindah padanya sang wanitalah yang membuatnya untuk pertama kali membuat gerakan mendekat ke arahnya. Menyerahkan Sarada dalam pelukannya.

 _Onyx_ nya masih menatap datar pada _emerald_ yang kini bergerak gelisah menghindarinya. Membuatnya memajukan tubuhnya mendekati sang wanita. Wajahnya bergerak maju ke sisi kanan wajah Sakura.

Berbisik padanya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Sakura."

Setitik airmata lolos dari pertahanan Sakura mendengar kata-katanya. Membuatnya limbung ke belakang dan akan jatuh kalau saja tangan Sasuke tak menahan tubuhnya.

"Nyonya!"

Gadis pirang yang mengikutinya reflek maju ke arahnya dan langsung mengambil paksa anak laki-lakinya yang sedikit memberontak dan menjerit karena tak mau dipisahkan dengan sang ibu. Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arah Shisui dan terdiam saat menyaksikan bagaimana _onyx_ yang sama dengannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan antara marah dan ketakutan.

Sang Uchiha menatap datar sang bocah. Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat menyelesaikan masalah mereka, anak-anaknya membutuhkan ibunya saat ini. Karenanya ia kembali menatap wanita yang masih syok di pelukannya dan berbisik lagi.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Dan aku harap kau tak mencoba untuk melarikan diri dariku atau kau akan menyesalinya, Haruno."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan pandangan kosong menatap ke arah Sarada dalam pelukannya. Bocah itu masih terisak pelan. Namun tak sedikitpun ada usahanya untuk menenangkan sang bocah. Nyawanya melayang separuh. Pikirannya berkelana jauh. Derap langkah yang mendekatinya tak membuatnya keluar dari dunianya.

"Sakura!"

Dua orang pria berlari ke arahnya, membuat Matsuri yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum lebar.

"Gaara- _sama_ , Shikamaru- _sama_!"

Gaara langsung mengambil Sarada dari dekapannya dan menggendong serta menenangkan gadis kecil yang masih sesenggukan itu. Shikamaru sendiri mengambil posisi di depan sang wanita Haruno sambil memegang sebelah bahunya.

"Sasuke, dia menemuimu? Tsunade- _sama_ sudah memperingatkanku sebelumnya."

Sakura bergeming dari posisinya. Beberapa menit wanita itu masih tak jua membuka suara sebelum akhirnya Shikamarulah yang kembali berbicara.

"Sakura, aku rasa kita harus mencari kota lain untuk tempat tinggalmu _–"_

"Kemanapun aku lari, seumur hidupku, aku akan tetap membawa belenggu rantai dendam ini di kakiku,"

Shikamaru langsung terdiam tatkala ia mendengar bagaimana suara putus asa itu keluar dari mulut sang wanita, memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku yang menariknya paksa masuk dalam hidupku. Aku yang mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk menghancurkannya. Aku juga yang menyalurkan segenap kebencianku untuk merampas semua miliknya,"

"..."

"Jika kini dia kembali dan menuntut semua dariku, itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus aku hadapi. Kau bisa memanipulasi semuanya, tapi kau tak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya rapat-rapat, Shikamaru."

Pria itu menghela nafas mendengar semua yang dikatakan sang wanita. Ia tak berusaha membantah. Tapi itu juga tak sepenuhnya membenarkan.

"Kau benar."

Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat mendengar jawaban dari sang pria.

"Semua memang tak bisa disembunyikan rapat-rapat. Termasuk semua yang terjadi padamu karena klan Uchiha dan apa yang kau korbankan untuk Uchiha Sasuke."

Shikamaru menyeringai. Walau ia tahu jawabannya mungkin tak akan mempengaruhi sang wanita. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha mencoba.

"Uchiha bodoh itu harusnya tahu bagaimana memutuskan rantai dendam di kakimu itu,"

"..."

"Dan itu semua adalah keputusannya."

Itu keputusan Sasuke? Keputusannya untuk berdamai dengan dendamnya atau tidak? Sakura tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia memilih untuk tak memutuskannya?"

Shikamaru menatap Sakura penuh arti. Terdiam sesaat pria itu kemudian menjawab.

"Berarti itu adalah takdirnya."

"..."

"Takdirnya untuk mendapat giliran mengikat rantai dendam di kakinya,"

"..."

"Dendam itu bergulir, Sakura. Dan aku yakin tak akan berhenti jika tak benar-benar kau cabut akarnya."

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shisui sebelum kembali bicara.

"Yang aku takutkan jika nantinya bergulir pada anak-anakmu,"

Seperti dipukul sebuah godam raksasa, Sakura tercekat mendengar kata-kata sang pria. Sontak ia menoleh ke arah pandang Shikamaru dan membelalakan matanya melihat _onyx_ dari wajah imut anaknya.

"Kau tahu Shisui sangat sensitif terhadap semua yang kau rasakan dan alami, Sakura?"

Tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat dewasa, jika Sasuke menyakitimu?"

Sebuah perasaan ngilu menghantam kuat dadanya. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam pikirannya tentang hal itu. Ia termangu dengan wajah putus asanya. Di sebelahnya, Shikamaru kembali menatapnya dan hanya dapat menghela nafas saat mendapati raut sang gadis.

"Pulanglah ke rumahku. Aku akan meminta Temari untuk menjagamu dengan ketat. Gaara akan mengurus cuti kerjamu. Jangan keluar rumah untuk beberapa hari ini sebelum ada perintah dari Tsunade- _sama_."

Sakura tak menjawab. Pandangannya berubah nanar menatap Shisui tanpa nyawa.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan perkataan pria itu hari ini. Aku yang akan bicara padanya."

Semua yang dikatakan Shikamaru menjadi angin lalu baginya. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat Shikamaru menarik lengannya dan memerintahkannya untuk berdiri sementara sang pria kemudian berlari untuk mengambil mobilnya. Ia berjalan bagai _zombie_ yang tak mempunyai tujuan. Bergabung dengan yang lainnya menunggu sang pria Nara menjemput mereka dengan mobilnya.

Dan saat itulah, seperti delusi di tengah keputusasaan yang membutakan matanya, ia melihat sosok bayangan ayahnya yang berdiri di tengah jalan raya tak jauh dari mereka. Matanya yang sayu menatap sosok itu dengan binar bahagianya. Senyum tipis terukir beriringan dengan langkahnya yang menjauhi rombongannya. Tak mempedulikan kalau tak ada yang menyadari kepergiannya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di tepi jalan dan menatap sosok itu dengan senyum yang masih melekat di bibirnya. Sosok itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman yang sering ia perlihatkan dulu saat Sakura sedang stress menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Atau saat ia frustasi gagal menjuarai _turnament_ Karate. Senyuman yang selalu ia dapatkan saat ia menghadapi masa-masa sulit hidupnya. Senyuman yang mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia merindukannya. Ia merindukan senyuman itu. Dan saat ia mendapatkannya sekarang, ia sangat bahagia. Walau ini mungkin hanya ilusi yang tak sadar telah ia ciptakan sendiri karena keputusasaannya.

"Apa kabar ayah? Apa kau bahagia disana?"

Ia berbisik lirih. Berharap angin dapat menerbangkan suaranya ke surga tempat keberadaan sang ayah sekarang.

"Ayah, apa kau juga merasakan sebahagia aku, saat aku lahir didunia ini?"

Sakura melebarkan senyumannya saat mengingat bagaimana bahagianya dia dulu, melihat dua tubuh mungil yang dilahirkannya dalam _inkubator_ bayi. Bagaimana tangisan kedua bayi itu menghilangkan semua beban penderitaannya. Seolah beban penderitaan itu tak pernah sedetikpun mampir dalam hidupnya. Musnah tak bersisa.

Namun seketika senyumannya menghilang saat seketika lintasan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami kembali melintas di benaknya. Wajah penuh amarah itu.

Sasuke.

Airmata seketika menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan seketika jatuh bebas tatkala ia kembali mengingat percakapannya dan Shikamaru beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa kau juga merasa sedih saat anak yang kau cintai menyerah pada kebenciannya dan membiarkan dirinya terjun dalam jurang dendam?"

Sosok itu tak menjawabnya. Masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembutnya. Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah saat ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau juga akan menghentikanku untuk membalas dendam jika kau masih hidup?"

Dan isakan seketika membuncah menusuk setiap telinga yang mendengarnya, saat Sakura seperti melihat ayahnya mengangguk pelan padanya. Terlarut dalam tangisannya, Sakura membiarkan emosi membawa semua logikanya.

Benar. Tak ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya jatuh dalam penderitaan seperti yang ia alami. Seperti halnya dirinya.

Kalau Sasuke tak ingin memutuskan rantai dendam di kakinya, biar dirinyalah yang memutuskannya. Sudah cukup sampai disini. Dia tak ingin dendam ini bergulir pada anak-anaknya. Itu tak akan terjadi.

Beberapa saat sampai ia akhirnya bisa menghentikan isakannya dan kembali menatap sosok di depannya lagi. Matanya yang sayu menatap tanpa pengharapan pada sosok itu.

"Ayah, aku ingin bersamamu. Apa boleh?"

Dan setelahnya Sakura melangkah pelan ke depan. Melangkah pelan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana dengan gilanya ia berjalan menyeberang jalan saat lampu lalu lintas belum mengijinkannya untuk menyeberang. Dan saat sebuah klakson panjang terdengar memekakkan telinga, saat itulah ia baru sadar kalau ia sudah melakukan hal yang bodoh. Spontan ia menoleh menatap sebuah mobil yang mengarah kencang ke arahnya dengan mata yang sedikit tercekat. Namun itu hanya sesaat, sebelum kini ekspresinya kembali normal bersamaan dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Katakan dia sudah gila. Tapi mungkin itulah kenyataannya sekarang. Ia bisa saja menghindari mobil itu, tapi tak dilakukannya. Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Decitan ban yang beradu dengan aspal terdengar di susul suara tabrakan keras dan suara pekikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya terasa melayang ringan seiring dengan rasa sakit yang tak terkira menerpa tubuhnya. Dan sebuah suara masih sempat ia dengar sebelum seluruh dunia terasa semakin menggelap.

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan tegap dan cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat keras. Auranya menakutkan. Bahkan kaum hawa yang biasanya terpesona padanya, saat ini satupun tak ada yang mau menatap matanya. Terlalu mematikan.

Langkahnya semakin cepat tatkala melihat dua sosok pria yang kini menyambutnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tenang dan waspada. Gaara dan Shikamaru. Sasuke sedikit memicingkan saat matanya melihat anak perempuannya yang sedang tertidur berada dalam gendongan pria yang berambut merah. Dengan tegas ia berdiri di hadapan pria yang berambut nanas kemudian menatap matanya tajam mengancam.

"Dimana Sakura?"

Yah ini tentang Sakura. Tiga hari ini ia mencoba menghubungi gadis itu, tapi sama sekali tak mendapat respon darinya. Ia sempat berpikir kalau wanita itu telah melarikan diri, sebelum akhirnya ia dikejutkan oleh mata-matanya yang mengatakan Sakura masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah rumor yang mengatakan kalau Sakura sengaja untuk –

–bunuh diri.

Di depannya Shikamaru hanya tersenyum meremehkannya, mendengar perkataannya.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kematiannya?"

Hitungan detik sampai Shikamaru dikagetkan dengan kerahnya yang tertarik ke atas. Tatapannya berubah dingin seketika melihat mata yang tak kalah dingin di depannya yang menatapnya keras.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, sialan!"

"Uchiha- _san_!"

Sasuke menoleh cepat mendapati raut wajah Gaara yang menatapnya tenang sambil menutup telinga Sarada dalam gedongannya. Seolah mencegah gadis kecil itu terbangun karena keberisikan mereka. Dan Sasuke tak menyukai pemandangan itu.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menghela nafas sebelum menepis tangan sang Uchiha muda kemudian menatap malas mata dingin pria itu.

"Sakura, dia sudah sadar beberapa jam yang lalu,"

Memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku, Shikamaru kembali angkat suara.

"Sebelum kecelakaan itu aku sempat berbicara dengannya. Sakura, sepertinya dia berpikir kau tak akan pernah memaafkannya dan akan tetap membalas dendam,"

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menghela nafasnya menatap wajah keras sang Uchiha saat ia mengatakannya.

"Aku tak peduli apapun pilihanmu, Uchiha. Tapi tolong setidaknya pakai sedikit hatimu. Pikirkanlah apa yang dilakukan anak-anakmu jika mereka mengetahui kaulah yang menyakiti atau mungkin membunuh ibu mereka."

Tangan Sasuke mengepal seketika mendengarnya. Ia menunduk guna menyembunyikan ekpresi geramnya. Murka. Ia sungguh-sungguh murka mendengarnya.

"Sakura memikirkan anak-anaknya. Aku pikir itulah alasan Sakura memilih untuk mengakhiri dendammu dengan bunuh diri–"

"Apa aku terlihat serendah itu?"

Desisan lirih itu membuat Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apa?"

"Apa aku terlihat serendah itu sampai kalian berpikir aku sama sekali tak memikirkan anak-anakku hanya karena dendam sialan ini?!"

Bentakan marah Sasuke membangunkan Sarada. Bocah itu kaget dan spontan menangis. Sasuke meliriknya sebentar sebelum kemudian melangkah memasuki sebuah ruang ICU yang ia yakini adalah kamar rawat inap Sakura. Mengabaikan Gaara yang tampak kesusahan menenangkan Sarada, dan Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihatnya.

Melangkah masuk dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memakai baju hijau khusus pengunjung yang memasuki ICU dengan seorang bocah yang dikenali sebagai Shisui, putranya, dalam gendongannya. Sempat terlintas bagaimana bisa Shisui diijinkan memasuki ruangan yang tak boleh dimasuki anak seusianya, sebelum pemikiran itu lenyap tatkala ia melihat tubuh lemah itu menatap sayu padanya. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi selang pernapasan itu dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang berbalut perban dan alat-alat kedokteranpun belum dilepas dari tubuhnya. Bisa ia tangkap kilat syok yang samar dari _emerald_ wanita itu.

Dengan langkah cepat dan dipenuhi amarah, ia mendekati wanita yang kini menatapnya ketakutan. Airmata mengambang dipelupuk matanya. Dan ketika ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan sang wanita, dengan cepat ia mencengkeram erat rahangnya dan menatap tajam mengancam pada manik berair Sakura. Membuat Shisui spontan menjerit keras melihat bagaimana ibunya menangis karena diperlakukan kasar oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, sialan!"

Desisan lirih itu datang dari sang pria tanpa mengurangi kekuatan cengkeraman di rahang sang wanita. Seolah ia tahu perlakuannya ini tak akan ada artinya buat seorang mantan agen tangguh seperti Haruno Sakura.

Sementara Matsuri disampingnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ada di tempat ini karena Sakura yang ingin melihat Shisui. Dan melihat laki-laki yang pernah menolong Sarada memperlakukan Sakura seperti ini membuatnya bingung karena tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Gaara dan Shikamaru yang sedang berjaga diluar, tak mungkinkan mereka membiarkan seseorang yang membahayakan nyonyanya masuk seenaknya. Ia menarik kesimpulan kalau orang ini tak akan menyakiti nyonyanya. Karenanya ia hanya diam tak berniat ikut campur sambil tetap berusaha menenangkan Shisui yang menangis di gendongannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, hah?!"

Gemerutuk gigi Sasuke terdengar menyeramkan. Membuat Matsuri merinding. Ia mulai berpikir negatif tentang pria ini.

"Aku yang memutuskan! Bukan kau, jalang!"

Tangisan Shisui mengeras. Matsuri benar-benar hendak hengkang dari tempat ini. Bagaimanapun, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Sasuke sudah keterlaluan untuk di dengar Shisui. Namun kejadian mengejutkan setelahnya spontan menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Dari dulu kau tak pernah melihatku,"

Sakura membelalakan matanya yang masih berlumuran airmata mendapat perlakuan ini. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka. Tubuhnya kaku. Hatinya ngilu mendengar suara sarat akan kesakitan itu.

"Kau melakukan semuanya sesuka hatimu tanpa peduli apa yang aku rasakan,"

Tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi pria itu sekarang. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam pada perpotongan leher Sakura, menyembunyikan kelemahannya. Menyembunyikan semua ekspresi kesakitan yang mendalam di wajah itu.

"Sampai sekarangpun kau tak pernah mengerti apa yang aku inginkan, Sakura,"

Sasuke mengencangkan pelukannya. Seolah mencari kekuatan dari yang terkasih untuk dapat mengatakan hal selanjutnya yang ingin ia ucapkan. Mencari pegangan saat ia harus melepas semuanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku memaafkanmu, bodoh,"

Satu pernyataan yang membuat pertahanan sang wanita jebol. Sakura menangis dengan keras mendengar kalimat sang pria itu. Menumpahkan semua penyesalan tak terucapnya. Membiarkan luapan emosi yang bertahun-tahun mengendap di hatinya keluar bersama derasnya airmata. Dalam hatinya ia bersumpah. Ia akan memberikan hidupnya untuk membayar semua hutangnya pada Sasuke. Ia akan menebus semua kesalahan masa lalunya pada pria itu. Dan dua kata yang ia ucapkan sebagai ungkapan penyesalan terdalamnya. Dua kata yang membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah karena merasakan sesuatu seperti meremas jantungnya.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iris yang biasanya menghujam tajam pada setiap obyek tatapannya, melembut kala _onyx_ itu menatap punggung tubuh mungil didekapannya. Perlahan diusapkannya pelan telapak tangan besarnya pada rambut yang serupa miliknya itu. Menatap lembut mata sembab dari wajah mungil yang tertutup damai dalam gendongannya.

Ia tersenyum tipis –amat tipis– melihat bocah yang kini tidur dengan kepala yang miring menoleh ke arahnya dan mulut yang separuh membuka seperti ikan koi. Posisi yang nampak polos dan lugu dimatanya. Sangat tidak Uchiha.

Haruno Shisui.

Atau yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi Uchiha Shisui. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia mengurus segalanya. Pengalihan nama kedua anaknya untuk menyandang nama besar Uchiha.

Sorot itu kembali datar dan menajam kala suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan atensinya. Hilang sudah raut bersahabatnya. Tak berbekas lagi kelembutan yang tadi sempat terbit di wajahnya untuk putra semata wayangnya. Ia melirik tajam pada sosok yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

Senju Tsunade.

Wanita itu berhenti di sampingnya, menghadap ke depan jendela besar di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku dengar kau ditegur pihak Rumah Sakit karena membuat keributan?"

Tsunade berbicara sambil melirik pada sosok cilik dalam gendongannya. Dalam hati wanita itu sedikit geli melihat pemandangan ayah dan anak di depannya itu. Ini seperti Sasuke yang menggendong Sasuke versi mini. Shisui benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya.

Walau tak menjawab, Sasuke menangkap maksud perempuan setengah baya itu. Ini tentang Shisui. Setelah pembicaraanya dengan Sakura tadi, ia langsung mengambil alih –atau bisa dibilang memaksa mengambil– Shisui dari gendongan Matsuri saat mendapati bocah itu terus menatapnya dengan pandangan antara marah, tak suka dan takut entah karena apa. Mungkin karena ia melihat sang ibu menangis karena dirinya.

Entah apapun alasan bocah itu, Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan tatapannya. Ia tak suka melihat bocah itu menganggapnya seolah dirinya adalah orang jahat yang berbahaya. Bocah itu harus tahu siapa dia. Siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi dari sang bocah saat ia berpindah dalam gendongannya. Ia membuat keributan di seluruh lorong Rumah Sakit di lantai itu, karena tangisan dan jeritan ketakutan saat melihat mata tajam dan raut datar Sasuke. Ia meronta minta kembali pada Matsuri yang hanya bisa menatap pasrah saat mendapatkan tatapan mengancam dari sang Uchiha muda, saat ia ingin membujuk Shisui.

"Diantara kedua anak itu, Shisuilah yang paling dekat dengan ibunya. Ia bisa merasakan jika ibunya sedang merasa sedih, senang, marah atau– terancam,"

Tsunade sedikit memenggal kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya dan menunggu reaksi dari pria muda di hadapannya ini. Bagaimanapun ia sudah tahu tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum ia datang, termasuk apa yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan Sakura.

"Ia akan menangis jika merasa ibunya diusik orang asing. Yeah, mungkin semacam insting melindungi–"

"Aku bukan orang asing. Aku ayah mereka. Mereka _harus_ mau mengikutiku."

Tsunade terdiam masih dengan senyum miring di wajahnya mendengar pernyataan tegas yang memotong kalimatnya. Ia sedikit merasa geli dengan penekanan pada kata 'harus' dalam kalimat pria itu barusan.

"Tentu saja mereka akan otomatis mengikutimu, jika ibu mereka juga mau mengikutimu,"

Tsunade melebarkan senyum gelinya mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Ini seperti menyuruh Sasuke untuk meminta Sakura yang keras kepala itu mengikutinya. Sepertinya tak akan menjadi hal yang mudah.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap penuh makna ke arah punggung dari anak laki-lakinya. Membuat Tsunade ikut menghilangkan senyumnya karena tak mendapat respon dari sang lelaki.

Ada apa? Apa pria itu tak berniat mengajak Sakura untuk ikut dengannya? Apa ia tak berniat untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru dengan Sakura? Apa ia hanya ingin hidup bersama anak-anaknya? Tapi bukankah pria ini sudah mengatakan ia memaafkan sang wanita? Matsuri jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau ia sendiri yang melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya. Apa gadis itu berbohong? Atau mungkin gadis itu sendiri yang telah salah paham akan maksud Sasuke?

Sesuatu perasaan tak enak menggelitik hati Tsunade. Ini tak baik untuk Sakura. Ia ingat betapa hidup gadis itu bergantung pada kedua anaknya. Dan bagaimana gadis itu dengan rela menyerahkan nyawanya saat Sasuke sudah bertemu dengan kedua anaknya. Bagaimana kalau–

"Siapa itu Rei Gaara?"

Lamunan Tsunade buyar seketika saat suara Sasuke menembus gendang telinganya. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam seperti tengah memproses apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha sebelum akhirnya sebuah kekehan meluncur dari mulutnya. Hancur sudah pemikiran negatifnya tentang sang pria begitu pertanyaannya berhasil dicerna oleh otaknya. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Apa Gaara yang membuatmu bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini pada anakmu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab membuat Tsunade makin terkekeh geli. Hatinya lega. Sangat lega.

"Kau takut anakmu lebih menyayanginya sebagai ayah, atau kau takut ia mengambil alih hati Sakura?"

Dua pertanyaan yang spontan membuat Sasuke memicingkan mata tak suka dan melirik tajam pada sang wanita. Dari lirikannya itu saja, Tsunade dapat menyimpulkan sendiri jawaban pria itu akan pertanyaannya.

"Gaara adalah keponakanku. Dia atasan sekaligus sahabat Sakura semasa dia mengandung. Tenang saja, dia tak akan menjadi ancamanmu. Anak-anakmu memanggilnya 'Papa' karena Gaaralah yang menyarankannya. Dia bilang mereka harus tumbuh dengan didikan seorang ayah,"

Tatapan jahil terbit di mata Tsunade sebelum ia kembali berbicara.

"Tapi aku juga tak bisa menjamin kalau Sakura tidak akan berpaling padanya kalau kau tak segera bergerak cepat. Karena sepertinya anak-anakmu menyukainya."

Tsunade terkekeh lagi setelah mengatakannya, sebelum kemudian berusaha menguasai dirinya saat menyadari kini Sasuke juga mengeraskan rahangnya karena ucapannya. Walau sorot mata Tsunade masih memancar sorot gelinya, seulas senyum tulus tersungging dibibir merahnya.

"Terima kasih,"

Ia menatap pria yang masih setia dengan lirikan tajamnya, walau bisa ditangkap iris madunya bagaimana tubuh itu juga sedikit menegang karena mendengar kata-katanya.

"Dan maaf,"

Sasuke masih bergeming dalam keterpakuannya.

"Maaf karena aku sudah membiarkan Sakura menghancurkan hidupmu,"

Tsunade menghela nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang tetap terdiam dan dengan gerakan kaku kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya mengelus rambut Shusui. Seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan wanita di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling aku takutkan saat mendengar Sakura ingin membunuh ayah dan kakakmu?"

Gerakan mengelus Sasuke terhenti kala suara lembut itu menyapu indra pendengarannya. Mengalihkan atensinya penuh pada sang wanita pirang pemilik suara itu. Walau sudah memaafkan Sakura, hal tentang pembunuhan keluarganya masih menjadi yang tersensitif untuknya.

"Aku takut bukan karena apa dampak pada partaiku jika rencananya gagal. Aku takut bukan karena apa yang akan terjadi pada karir politikku jika aku terbukti terlibat,"

"..."

"Dendam yang tidak hanya akan menghancurkan sekelilingmu tapi juga menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau pernah mendengar hal itu?"

Lagi-lagi Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya sebelum melemparkan pandangannya pada jendela lebar di depannya. Menatap hamparan kota Tokyo yang tampak dari salah satu kamar rumah sakit yang disewa Sasuke karena Shisui yang menangis tak henti.

"Aku melihat semua itu dimata Sakura,"

Sasuke menatap kosong tanpa makna pada wanita yang kini menampilkan senyum miris itu. Turut merasakan apa yang terpancar dari kedua iris madu itu. Tangannya yang berada di punggung Shisui spontan saja mengepal tanpa sadar.

"Betapa menakutkannya mata itu, saat ia sudah tidak lagi memikirkan dirinya sendiri demi bisa membalaskan dendamnya. Aku takut pada sorot mata yang seakan sudah tidak peduli lagi bahkan jika tubuhnya sendiri akan ikut hancur bersama orang-orang yang ingin ia hancurkan,"

Wajahnya mengeras. Seketika sekelebat aliran emosi mengalir di dadanya membuat dadanya terasa ngilu. Sebegitu parahnyakah? Ia bahkan tak menyadari semua yang dikatakan Tsunade padanya.

"Dan saat aku melihat sorot matamu saat pertama kita bertemu. Sorot yang sama seperti yang aku temukan di dalam mata Sakura, saat itu aku tahu Sakura makin dekat dengan kehancurannya,"

Kepala Sasuke menunduk perlahan. Poni hitam yang agak panjang menyembunyikan ekpresinya sekarang. Ekspresi bagaimana seorang Uchiha harus menahan semua emosi setelah ia sadar akan penderitaan orang yang dikasihinya selama ini. Bagaimana pernderitaan itu tak pantas ia terima.

"Tapi terima kasih, Uchiha,"

Sebuah senyum lembut yang dilemparkan sang wanita, mencoba memberi penghiburan pada sang Uchiha tampan yang tampak begitu terpuruk karena ucapannya.

"Aku adalah orang yang pertama kali akan berlari untuk menghentikanmu jika kau berniat membalaskan dendammu pada Sakura. Akulah orang pertama yang harus kau tusuk jika kau ingin menusuk Sakura. Untuk itulah aku berada di sini sekarang,"

"..."

"Tapi kau tidak melakukan apapun pada Sakura. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk itu,"

"..."

"Dia wanita yang baik, Uchiha. Wanita yang sangat baik yang tak pantas untuk menanggung semua ini. Aku akan menyesali diriku sendiri seumur hidupku, jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sakura."

"Ya, dia wanita yang baik,"

Dalam keheningan desisan lirih itu masih dapat ditangkap telinga Tsunade.

"Wanita baik yang bodoh,"

Wanita pirang itu menarik dua sudut bibirnya. Menampilkan busur merah indah yang sangat cantik untuk dilihat. Sebuah senyuman tulus untuk pria di depannya ini.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku memaafkannya."

Satu suara yang mengantarkan jutaan sengatan emosi bagi yang mendengarnya. Mungkin itu juga yang dirasakan oleh bocah dalam pelukannya. Bagaimana kini sang bocah melenguh gelisah dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tahu. Matsuri sudah menceritakannya."

Dan jawaban dari Tsunade mengiringi suara tangisan Shisui yang sudah mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan memanggil nama ibunya. Tangisan yang makin kencang saat Sasuke membiarkannya bangun dan menatap matanya.

"Aku titip mereka padamu."

Satu kalimat dari Tsunade yang memutuskan kontak matanya pada Shisui yang menatapnya takut sambil memberontak dan kembali menatap dalam iris madu Tsunade. Dan sebuah anggukan singkat menciptakan sebuah senyuman lega di wajah Tsunade. Senyuman yang mengantarkan pria itu dalam langkahnya untuk menyerahkan Shisui pada Matsuri.

Menatap punggung kokoh itu, Tsunade memilih untuk menyerah. Menyerahkan cerita dua anak manusia itu ke dalam tangan takdir. Membiarkan mereka berjalan pada _track_ yang sudah ditentukan. Membiarkan waktu menghapus semua kenangan buruk yang sudah tercipta dimasa lalu. Membiarkan cinta kasih yang membimbing mereka pada kebahagiaan sejati di masa depan yang penuh sukacita.

Tak ada yang lebih berat daripada melepaskan diri dari belenggu kebencian. Kau membutuhkan segenap kekuatanmu untuk melakukannya. Tapi melihat bagaimana bebasnya jiwamu setelah kau memaafkan, membuatmu tak akan pernah menyesal telah melepaskan dendammu.

Dan Tsunade adalah saksi untuk semua itu. Meski sekejab saat Sasuke melewatinya, ia bisa melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana senyum tipis itu terukir di wajah Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _ **Until we have seen someone's darkness, we don't really know who they are. Until we have forgiven someone's darkness, we don't really know what love is.'**_

' **Sampai kita melihat bagian terkelam dari seseorang, kita tidak akan benar-benar tahu siapa mereka. Sampai kita mengampuni bagian terkelam dari seseorang, kita tidak akan benar-benar tahu apa itu cinta.'**

–Marrianne Williamson.

.

.

.

.

.

' _ **To forgive is the highest, most beautiful form of love. In return, you will receive untold peace and happiness.'**_

' **Memaafkan adalah yang tertinggi, bentuk paling indah dari cinta. Sebagai balasannya, kau akan menerima kebahagiaan dan kedamaian yang tak terkira.'**

–Robbert Muller.

.

.

.

.

.

' _ **... I am love. I forgive. Hatred is my enemy. Love is my bullet...'**_

' **...Aku adalah cinta. Aku memaafkan. Kebencian adalah musuhku. Cinta adalah senjataku...'**

–Agnez Mo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _It's about Love and Forgiveness..._

 _The power that can brought down the walls of revenge..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Mohon maaf sebelumnya...demi kepentingan bersama #plak# saya memutuskan untuk mengedit dengan menghapus beberapa quote supaya tidak disangka menggurui (padahal cita2 saya jadi dosen khikhikhi)...saya sebenernya mau hapus semua, tapi gak rela hapus quotenya agnez mo hiks...yawdah deh di tinggal aja beberapa...khakha...maaf juga tidak secepatnya diedit, saya masih disibukkan di RL dan baru bebas hari ini...

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak sesuai harapan beberapa dari kalian yang menginginkan cerita yang heppy-heppy. fic ini hanya menceritakan bagian yang hilang di fic 'Bad Guys' dan menceritakan 'sedikit' kelanjutan dari 'cinta tragis berlumuran dendam tak berujung antara sasusaku' #plak# khakha...semoga fic ini menjawab semua imajinasi kalian...dan semoga gak ada lagi yang teriak 'sequel!' di kotak repiu...khakhakha...#digorok#

Tapi kalau mau sequel bilang saja, mungkin saya bisa pertimbangkan hehe...mungkin #plak#dibakar#

Makasih semuanya yang udah mau repiu dan mendukung saya buat sequel fic ini... yang login, saya udah bales repiunya lewat PM, silahkan dicek...kalo ada yang belum kebalas boleh komplen...yoyo agak kurang teliti orangnya..hehe..

Dan yang gak login maaf yoyo gak bisa bales satu-satu...tapi yoyo baca semua kok...yoyo seneng banget bisa dapet review dari kalian semua...makasih ya? #pelukKedjubSatuSatu# Yoyo jawabnya langsung jadi satu ya?

Thanks buat : **Guest (1), Daiki, Ongkitang, Rapunzel, Yuki mura, LoveSakura, Guest(2), Alvie, Shinta malfoy, shita, guest(3), carnations, lauwra, cassie, lissie, rin, uchiha pioo, shannarooo 19, pembaca, ToruPerri, JamurLumutan, Ayuyu** : Makasih reviewnya! makasih udah mau baca dan suka! maaf kalau ada yang mengecewakan! Ini udah aku buatin sequel loh! semoga menjawab rasa penasaran kamu! Jangan bosen review yah?! maaf kalau fic ini juga masih gak berkenan..khakha...

Dan yang Login yoyo ucapin tengs sebesar-besarnya buat : **ferrish0407, alanyreeyn, , hanazoro yuri, .33, Eysha CherryBlossom, Hyemi761, Naniisurya26, changmay44, evjnrs, asiyah firdausi, vianna cho, , Hyo Uchiharuno-sasusaku, kiyoi-chan, khalerie hikari,desta soo, , cherryBlossom Sasuke, leedidah, dziAoi, iya baka-san, dianarndraha, vanillathin, purplecreamed, FiaaATiasrizqi, Bang Kise ganteng, pinktomato, adora 13, sakura uchiha stivani, devanichi, yulia230,citradewipratiewy, clarisa875, gamaichan, sasusakuita18,**

Dan akhir kata, yoyo juga mau sekalian ngucapin selamat natal! (Bagi yang merayakan)...walao belum waktunya juga sih hehe...fic ini aku jadiin kado natal deh khakha...

Dan selamat hari besar maulid Nabi buat hari ini! :-) (bagi yang merayakan)...

Dan terakhir (untung diingetin sama daun momoji) selamat hari ibu buat Uchiha Sakura kesayangan aku!#pelukKedjub# saya lupa kalau tanggal 22 kemaren tuw hari ibu khakhakha...

wow desember full of celebration...dua anggota keluargaku ultah desember juga loh #plak#gak da yang nanya...haha

oke sepertinya itu saja. Sekian kicauan saya...mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah... sampai jumpa...kritik saran jangan lupa yah?!


End file.
